Breakfast Melancholy
by frogpomp
Summary: A sort of prequel to Binding Blade. K rating for somewhat dark theme but should be safe for all readers. Please leave feedback.


She walked through the winding hallways of the great castle of Ostia holding a silver platter that she begged the maid to deliver. Her blue hair fell freely down her back and crashed against her red dress with each springy step she took. She had finally reached the Marquess's Quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a weak, frail voice reached the door. When Lilina entered the room, her bedridden mother's face lit up. "Are you part of the kitchen staff now?" She asked, sitting up in her bed. Her long, wavy hair cascaded down and formed a lavender pool on the bed sheets.

"I missed you at breakfast today, so I begged to be able to deliver yours." Lilina said with a smile on her face, trying unsuccessfully to mask her sadness of her mother's condition.

"Oh, come here sweetie." Florina beckoned her daughter to her. Lilina set the platter down on the bedside table and embraced her mother. Florina hugged her and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I don't want you to die." Lilina began sobbing.

"We're all going to die, honey." Florina tucked some hair behind Lilina's ear. "Some of us just go sooner than others."

"You won't be there to see me get married, or to retire with father when I'm finally ready to take the throne." Lilina continued to cry.

"I'll always be with you," Florina started tearing up too after realizing that her daughter was right. "Just prepare as quickly as you can and hopefully I'll still be here for your coronation."

"I can prepare more quickly?" Lilina inquired. "How do I do that?" She rested her head in her mother's hair which smelled of flowers.

"Your father and I are friends with the former Mage General of Etruria. He's delegating with him to send you to learn from the current Mage General, a woman named Cecilia."

"You want to send me away?" Lilina looked up. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not like that, sweetie." Florina assured her. "We have a good army here, but you're small like me, so you're more suited for magic or riding a Pegasus. I told your father that we're not sending you to Ilia because it's too dangerous and your Auntie Fiora is too busy to take care of you. I would teach you myself, but Huey is old and I'm not in the best condition."

"Couldn't I learn to ride a horse instead?" Lilina asked. "We have good cavalry and I wouldn't have to leave you."

"Lilina, we haven't decided anything yet, but what if you can't wield a lance or a sword? What then?" Lilina looked down in defeat. "You'd just be a defenseless target if you were to go to battle."

"But we live in a peaceful era. What if I don't need to fight in my entire life?" Lilina protested.

"We can't afford to think like that Lilina." Florina scolded. "A day may come when somebody tries to invade Ostia. Do you just want to flee or sit idly on the throne until they reach you and kill you, or do you want to lead your people in defending your city?"

"Well, the latter, I guess." Lilina answered. She sat down on the floor with her back to the bed and her mother. Florina began eating her meal.

"I know this wasn't the breakfast conversation you were hoping for," she said with her mouth full, "but with my illness and your father's curse, you have to be ready as soon as you can." Florina took a swig from her chalice to help her swallow her food..

"Wait a moment, Mother." Lilina said. "Father is cursed?" She bolted up and turned back toward her mother."

"Yes, dear." Florina answered. "He made a contract with Armads."

"The legendary axe Armads?" Lilina grew more curious and worried. "The one that belonged to Durban?"

"So you've heard of it?" Florina looked genuinely surprised.

"I read about it in an old tome in the castle library." Lilina mused more to herself than at Florina. "Yes, it was used during the Scouring to slay dragons right?"

"That's right." Florina answered.

"Couldn't father just use it to defend Ostia if we ever get attacked?" Lilina queried. "Why does he use Wolf Beil when he fights?"

"That's where the curse comes in, Lilina." Florina started. "The contract he took when he first held Armads was that it would lend him its strength, but in return, he is to die in battle. He accepted without a second thought, but we really needed Armads back then. We wouldn't want him falling in battle whilst using Armads and losing it to the enemy right?" Lilina shook her head. "So we arranged to have it sealed someplace secret. I don't even know it's resting place."

"So father won't die of old age or illness?" Lilina asked, tears rolling down her cheeks again. "How soon?" She cried. "How soon are the two of you going to leave me?"

"I wish I knew." Florina started crying with her and embraced her in another hug. "We're both on borrowed time and it's not fair to you."

The bedridden mother and her young daughter were locked in a sobbing embrace for ten whole minutes before the chamber door creaked open. Heavy footfalls sounded, no matter how much their creator tried to muffle them.

"Hello my love!" Hector boomed when he suddenly found his family in this pitiable state. "Oh, so you told her?" He removed his cape and cloak and sat down on the bed next to his wife.

"Father…" Lilina sniffled. "I love you." She ended her embrace with her mother to switch parent. "And I'll miss you."

"Cheer up princess." Hector smiled down at her somberly. "I'm not gone yet. We have many years yet." He picked her up with ease and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I love you too."

"I will go and study in Etruria if you want." Lilina mumbled. "If that's what you deem best."

"Oh, right." Hector lit up as he sat Lilina in his lap and turned to Florina. "I have word from Pent. He said we have permission to send Lilina to study under Cecilia's tutelage."

"Oh that's good." Florina replied weakly. She made herself more comfortable and continued. "Would it kill you to call them Lord Pent and Lady Cecilia?"

"They're our friends, love!" Hector retorted. "There's no need for formalities amongst friends. Just like Eliwood or-" Hector stopped and his mood became sour. "Oh right, I forgot. Eliwood is sending his boy to Etruria also. Don't let him take advantage of you, princess." He directed to Lilina.

"What do you mean?" Lilina asked, unaware of what her father was implying.

"Boys are demons." Hector told her realizing she doesn't understand. "Just be careful around him."

"I'll be careful, father." She assured him. "And at least I'll have a friend there with me."

"Hector dear," Florina interrupted. "She's ten years old. So is prince Roy. It's safe to assume that nothing will happen. At least not any time soon."

"Maybe you're right." He concedes. "Go pack for your trip Lilina. You leave tomorrow. I have some things to discuss with your mother."

"But father, if mother becomes more ill, please send for me to come back." She begged.

"I said go." He ordered.

Lilina began scurrying to the door when her mother beckoned her to come closer.

"Don't let misfortunes bring you down." Florina told her. "Always wear a smile on your face. Not for your own sake, but for the that of those who need you."

"Okay mother." They grinned at each other. Lilina quickly hurried out of the room.

When the door closed behind her, Florina's smile transfigured itself into a pained grimace. She began hacking and coughing. Hector went to her aid with a handkerchief. "How long was she here?" He asked with serious concern.

"An hour or so." Florina managed to say between coughs.

"You're much stronger than I. I don't think i could have gone that long, pretending to be well." Hector kissed her forehead. "The clerics are on their way. I love you."

"And I, you." Florina replied.


End file.
